


Adventures of an Esper

by superflarrow1314



Series: Espers [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Espers, Klaus Can Be Genuine, Klaus Is Understanding, Klaus in Wolf Form, Klaus is an Esper, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Psychics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, gunmen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflarrow1314/pseuds/superflarrow1314
Summary: Chip Carson is an esper who is hated and/or feared by everyone except Klaus Mikaelson. He takes him in and protects him. When an event occurs it is revealed who and what he is. NOTE: THIS WILL BE A SERIES OF CHAPTERS THAT WILL ATTEMPT TO USE 370 PLUS KINETIC POWERS. DON'T BELIEVE THERE IS THAT MANY LOOK IT UP ON WIKIPEDIA.





	Adventures of an Esper

**Author's Note:**

> This story will eventually feature characters and relationships from other shows.

Chip Carson was so exhausted he just wanted to go to bed. But he stayed up anyway hoping Klaus would return soon. “You know he’s a partier. There’s a good chance he’s not just going to come home to see you for a few hours just to tuck you in and talk about your day right” Rebekah told him. Roxas looked at the clock, it was 11 PM. “I know he doesn’t think of me as one of his own, but still, he’s the only one who doesn’t treat me like some kind of monster or is afraid of me.” 

Chip was a powerful Esper who had omni kinesis, telepathy, and teleportation. When everyone found out he was 100 times more powerful than the witch Divina, everyone treated him differently. Mostly out of fear and pure hate. But Klaus never did that. Instead he let the boy live with him, protected him and never once raised his voice at him or threatened him. They all told him he was being used by him for nefarious plots. Whatever that meant But Chip read his mind numerous times and knew that wasn’t the case. Rebekah sighed “If you want to stay up all night waiting for someone who’ll never come be my guest” she walked out the door while yelling back “Don’t come crying to me when he never shows” as she slammed the door behind her. Chip flinched from the sudden loud noise.

He was all alone in the mansion. He heard a noise that freaked him out. He whipped out his phone began texting him Please come home I’m scared. He knew it was stupid thinking it would get him home quicker. He heard a crash through the window and saw a group of military men with guns. They fired shots at him and he closed his eyes praying someone would save him. The first person he thought of was Klaus.

“You can open your eyes now” he heard a voice talking to him. Chip opened them and saw Klaus in between him and the bullets. With the bullets floating in front of him. He then teleported the bullets into their flesh and sent them flying a thousand feet away. It’s okay I am just like you Klaus thought to the shaking child as he pulled him into a tight hug. Is there others Chip thought back to him. Yes, there is, would you like to meet them? Chip nodded. 

Time passed, and he was in bed with Klaus at the foot of It in wolf form. “Thanks Klaus” Chip said to him. The wolf nuzzled his way under the kid’s arm and rested its head into Chip’s chest.

At 2 AM Rebekah and Elijah arrived home and found the mess and ran two find the two snuggled in Chip’s bed. The two looked at each other. Maybe the feelings Klaus expressed was genuine.


End file.
